


Dirty Dancing

by otomiyatickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Teenagers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: PLATONIC - Ash is obliged to take dancing classes by none other than dancing teacher Blanca. Of course the teen is not fond of the idea and acts like a brat about it, but Blanca has his own ways of making him - eventually - cooperate.





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea and cover-art by [dokidoki-muffin](https://dokidoki-muffin.tumblr.com/</a>%20-%20dokidoki-muffin.<br%20/>%0A%0AOriginally%20posted%20to%20<a%20href=)
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 17/6/'19.  
> 

 

"You lied to me.” That was what Ash said when he found out that his next training session with Blanca wasn’t a training session. It was a _dancing_ lesson. 

Instead of his usual outfit, Blanca wore a neat suit, smirking at the messily dressed teen. The smug smile did not disappear as he casually pointed at him, checking him out with a look of disapproval. 

“Next time you’ll be properly dressed as well. Now come on, let’s learn the basics. If you learn fast, you’ll be rid of it soon.” 

Ash rolled his eyes. “Properly dressed my ass.” 

Blanca watched as the moody teen stood before him, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. 

Blanca wasn’t really surprised when Golzine asked him to additionally help Ash improve his dancing skills in order to attend formal parties without acting like monkey. The 16-year-old little lynx had given each of his previous dance teachers a hard time, and vice-versa... So in the end there was no better option than having Blanca take the job.

“Look, I’m not exactly happy with this either, but an order is an order. So wipe that scowl off your face and take my damn hand.” 

It was as if Ash tried to kill him with the look he gave him, and he even seemed ready to just spit in Blanca’s hand. 

But Blanca could understand from his expression that the boy knew this was his best shot at fulfilling Golzine’s wish of him learning to dance. In the end, Blanca was the only adult man he was comfortable with, both mentally and physically, so in the end he took his hand and sighed.

Surely he couldn’t swallow the sarcastic remark: “Fine then. Show me, _master_.” And with that, their series of awful but adventurous dancing classes started. 

Ash was a pain to work with. Their dancing lessons never demanded a lot; just a simple and formal waltz, yet, Ash acted as if he had to perform a fucking ballet performance and made the lessons harder than they had to be. He messed up accidentally, he messed up on purpose, he struggled, he crushed Blanca’s toes. 

It was a hell of a frustration with every lesson of zero or one percent cooperation. Especially because he knew that if Ash put his heart into something, he’d be able to learn anything with the speed of light, being the talented kid he is.

“Do you think that was any good?” Ash looked unimpressed by his indirect criticism. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why? Did I do wrong?” he asked cockily, having copied every single thing Blanca did.

“You’re not putting heart in it. And you make a face as if you’re at a funeral.”

“Nothing in the books about my face and attitude~” Ash replied, and Blanca sighed.

Eventually Blanca had to cancel Ash’ favorite training routines, threatening the kid with it. In order to fight, he had to dance properly, he had no other choice but give him a reason to do it right as satisfying Papa Dino was not on the top of his priority list for this matter.

And with renewed motivation, Ash was finally starting to get the hang of the simple dance moves without crushing his toes, without missing the beat, without making faces, without swinging his arms aimlessly, and Blanca saw light at the end of the tunnel.  

As strange as it was, the more he danced with his usual teeny tiny sparring partner, the more he enjoyed it. 

He even grew impressed when Ash finally seemed to start enjoying it as well, and _danced_. As gracious and elegant as he could be, as Blanca _knew_ he could be. Of course, while still occasionally acting like a brat again.

“Ouch. You did that on purpose,” Blanca sighed when Ash stomped onto his toes and put extra weight on it. 

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Ash looked up at him with that stubborn smile. Blanca sighed.

“Fine. We’ll start fighting again next Saturday, happy? But that doesn’t mean we’re finished here. And how many times do I have to tell you? This is _not_ dressing decently.” Blanca tugged at the fabric of Ash’ tank top and glanced down at his messy ripped jeans, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“As many times as you need. I’m not dressing decently if it’s just _you_ I need to see. Here, I’m dancing, right? I’ll dance however I want, which is _dirty_.” Ash made an exaggerated twirl and ended back up in Blanca’s arms to resume their cringy waltz. 

“You are a little pain in the ass, you know that?” Blanca told him calmly, smiling as he did. 

“Yes. I know,” Ash replied, smiling as well.

“But fine. You want to dance dirty? Then dance dirty.” Ash did not seem to notice the Dirty Dancing reference, and they continued to dance while Blanca slowly processed this new mischievous idea in his head. If this kid wanted to dance dirty, then dirty dancing it is.

So, “I think it’s time for the next move,” Blanca said the next lesson. It actually wasn’t. Ash by now knew how to dance properly enough to attend the occasion Dino Golzine had in store for him.

“What’s that?” Ash panted. They had just warmed up their gym’s ‘dance floor’ with the waltz, Ash having performed every move with perfection - even outdancing Blanca, he had to admit to himself, and Blanca smirked at how ready Ash was to learn the next move. 

He had already tricked him into an unnecessary twirl earlier, a gracious swing of his arm, leaning his head back and swaying his hair dramatically. 

Revenge was sweet, for the bratty punk still showed up to every single class in that messy sleeveless tank top and ripped jeans - and a little wild cat’s attitude. 

“It’s a combination.” He twirled his finger.

“Make the twirl, but towards me.” He had to bite back a laugh and fight the urge to take out his camera to actually film the passionate way Ash danced in his direction.

“Further. Back against me. Arm up. _More_.” Blanca stilled Ash with a hand on his shoulder, and with his other hand he took his arm and brought it up further. 

Ash didn’t seem to suspect anything, seemingly concentrating on the dance move. He even allowed him to trace his arm until he reached his armpit - and that suddenly had him bend over and choke on a laugh.

“The _hehehell_!” Hugging his torso, he looked up at Blanca, almost seeming ready to hiss at him, and Blanca laughed and held his hands up in defense.

“It’s part of the choreography. What, did it tickle?” Ash gritted his teeth.

“Didn’t. Do it again.” This boy wouldn’t step down from a competition, and Blanca admired his determination despite the embarrassing feminine dance moves he had been performing. 

The next attempt had a similar result. 

“Fuhuhuck! Not like that!” Ash was giggling and wheezing, squeezing his arms together and shaking Blanca off, who chuckled in response.

"Oh, come on. It's such a flimsy little touch. You should be able to bear that much. You really gonna act like this on the dance floor as well?” Ash glared at him.

“ _Again_ ,” he sighed. Third time’s a charm they say. Not in this case.

“HAha! Dude! You’re doing that on purpose!” Ash cracked up when Blanca touched his armpit again. Blanca shrugged.

“Actually wasn’t.” He glanced at Ash’ messy body and the slight smile on his face. He then smirked. 

“But you know what? That’s actually not a bad idea at all.” He gave Ash a few brief seconds to stare at him and look confused before he pounced on him, pinning him down on the floor as if this was one of their common sparring routines. Only this time the room was filled with loud, shrieking and hysterical laughter rather than battle cries.

“AHAH! _SHihihit_ you mohohothe- no! Ahahack!” Ash flailed violently and laughed loudly, suffering from the sudden armpit-tickling, which was totally on purpose, and Blanca easily pinned his arms over his head and kept them in place with his knees. 

His fingers raked down the sensitive skin of the teen’s bare armpits, and he taunted, “This filthy tank top _does_ make it easier to do this.” He scribbled at his armpits, circled his fingers in them and even dug in with his thumbs, as well as occasionally attacking his upper ribcage. 

“AAHHHh! Blanca! Ahaha _fuckohohoff_!” Ash’ legs were kicking and stomping, but came nowhere near anyplace useful. Eventually Blanca even leaned a little bit forward and caught one of his legs by grabbing his ankle and holding him still. 

Giving Ash’ poor armpits a break, he proceeded to scribble his fingers at the bare skin that was revealed by the torn jeans, anywhere he could find. There was one near his knee, at least one big torn part on his thigh, and those were exactly the tickle spots that had the wild lynx screech and howl.

“AHWHy! Not thehehere! Shihihit I’ll kihihill you!” Ash’ threats were quite adorable. His cheeks were all rosy, his hair a bigger mess than his clothes and attitude, and his laughter cute, squeaky and quite childish. He looked like a child, which he actually never did.

“Nooohoho!” he whined when Blanca chose Ash’ stomach as his final stop, where he tickled him long enough to make him curl up and giggle uncontrollably until he finally released him.

“You’re - _awful_!” Ash panted. Blanca patted his heaving chest, making Ash flinch in response in suspicion of more tickles, and he smirked.

“Then, last time: dress properly for our next class or you’ll get it twice as bad.” 

Next dancing lesson, Ash stuck out his tongue, wearing the same messy clothes (”You think a silly threat like that would actually scare me?”), and got chased down and tickled for it. No mercy, Blanca at least could show him that he was serious. And luckily, Ash was ticklish as hell, making it much more easier. 

So, the dancing lesson _after_ that, he did show up in his suit, giving his new dancing skills the finishing touch and finally getting Blanca’s approval. 

“Ready?” he asked when they were at the party, a week later. Golzine stood at a distance, judging the situation, and Ash swallowed nervously.

“No. Who do I dance with?” Ash muttered under his breath. Blanca nodded at one of the charming young ladies that had been looking at Ash for a while now.

“Go on.” Blanca gave him a little pat, and Ash finally did so. He took the girl’s hand and they started to dance. As they danced, Golzine stood beside Blanca. Blanca sighed, not necessarily enjoying the man’s presence, but he still smiled politely.

“Taught him well didn’t I?” he asked. The boss nodded, smirking proudly.

“You did.” 

Right at that moment, nobody was ready for Ash to make the dramatic twirl Blanca had taught him, and he even threw his arm up, but he did. 

Blanca had to smother a laugh and felt a little bit bad when the crowd laughed awkwardly while Ash blushed and came rushing back at him.

“You...! Don’t tell me that was...!” Blanca smiled.

“That was a joke. But it’s because you started it. You’re the one who’s into Dirty Dancing.” He patted the teen’s head and smiled. 

“Dirty Da...!” Ash blushed and furiously turned around to continue his dance routines because Golzine was watching him with warning eyes again. 

Still, Blanca could hear him mutter as he walked away, “Didn’t punish me enough hm? So embarrassing. I’ll get you for this....” 

Blanca smiled as he watched the charming young guy take control over the dance floor after all, and he felt proud of him. He then remembered Ash’ birthday was coming up, and it was no surprise that his first idea was to get Ash a Dirty Dancing DVD. He would probably love it. 


End file.
